


Accendino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco e acciaio [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bottom Roy Mustang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mustan verrà bruciato dall'ira di Bradley.Scritto per: #MAKEYOURCHALLENGE di Better than Canon.Prompt: Accendino + Non-con.» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 20. Grigio» N° parole: 1203Lista: PumpInk 2020.Scritta sentendo: Not One Of Us - Lion King 2 Simba's Pride; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1yO4S07b9o.
Relationships: King Bradley/Roy Mustang
Series: Fuoco e acciaio [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436641





	Accendino

Accendino

Mustang entrò nello studio e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, si allontanò e si diresse allo scrittoio con passo lento. Alzò lo sguardo ed osservò il cielo plumbeo oltre la finestra.

< Sulla città sembra essere calata una cappa grigia.

O forse il grigio non è diventato così predominante solo adesso. Probabilmente quel colore è sempre stato così presente e non me ne sono mai accorto prima perché non sapevo la verità.

Tra noi ci sono dei mostri. Non così dissimili da quello che gli uomini diventano in guerra > pensò.

Raggiunse la scrivania e fece un saluto militare, irrigidendosi, piegata di lato la testa, unì i talloni.

Fuhrer Bradley congiunse le mani, dicendogli: “Mi duole tu non riconosca il quadro d'insieme. Ho deciso di farti comprendere il posto di voi semplici umani con una punizione esemplare”.

< Non mi sorprende che voglia farmi del male. In fondo è ‘ira’, deve aver rimuginato fino ad ora > pensò Roy.

“Abbassati i pantaloni" lo raggelò Bradley.

Mustang arrossì vistosamente.

< Lascia che ti umili, devi stare al gioco. Non farlo capire ai tuoi uomini e soprattutto a tua madre. Sin da bambino hai visto quanto sia facile. Se ci riuscivano le ‘ragazze’ puoi riuscirci anche tu.

Su, non essere un codardo. Il futuro vale questo e altro > si disse, pensando in seconda persona.

Si slacciò i pantaloni militari e questi ricaddero all’altezza delle sue caviglie.

L’altro fremeva di rabbia, ma i suoi occhi lo fissavano con cupidigia.

"Boxer, eh?" domandò. Indietreggiò con la sedia simile ad un trono. "Divertente, mi aspettavo che fossi un uomo di slip. Sbarazzati anche di loro" ordinò, il suo tono di comando non ammetteva repliche.

"Fuhrer Bradley, signore…" esalò l’Alchimista di fuoco.

"Se non vuoi…". Il tono di comando di Bradley non era solo minaccioso, ma anche carico di rancore. "Allora forse quel tuo luogotenente sarà più flessibile. Riza, non è vero? O forse il piccolo alchimista. Sono sicuro che non metterà a rischio la donna che ama, al contrario di te". Si compiacque nel notare il brivido di orrore che aveva percorso la schiena del suo interlocutore.

Dal cassetto estrasse un accendino, facendolo scattare con un rumore ritmico.

Mustang chinò il capo e rispose: “Mi perdoni, signore. Non sarà necessario". Si abbassò i boxer, mettendoli di lato con i pantaloni.

"Adesso il resto…. I guanti puoi lasciarli” infierì Bradley, continuando a giocherellare con l’accendino.

< Lo fa apposta per deridermi, per sottolineare che non posso difendermi col fuoco. Questa volta sono impotente > pensò Roy, fissando intensamente la fiamma. < Oh, ma ucciderò tutti gli homunculus. Ho visto con Lust che posso consumarvi con le mie fiamme, torturandovi e mutilandovi.

Se tra gli uomini c’è un corrispettivo della tua ira, Fuhrer, quella è la mia, la pagherete per quello che avete fatto al mio migliore amico >.

Bradley si alzò in piedi, estrasse la spada nel fodero e la utilizzò per sollevare il mento di Roy con l'elsa. "Sei un bel ragazzo" si complimentò.

Mustang fissò il muro davanti a lui, rimanendo rigido, il suo taglio di capelli mori era impeccabile e il suo corpo ignudo era rigido. Teneva i pugni serrati, le mani coperte dai guanti candidi, udì l’altro arrestarsi.

Da fuori provenne il verso acuto di un uccello.

Roy sentì l’elsa della spada poggiata sulla sua nuca, serrò gli occhi e si piegò in avanti, serrando le labbra. Il rumore dell’accendino che veniva fatto scattare gli risuonava nelle orecchie.

Bradley gli schiaffeggiò il gluteo e ghignò, accarezzandolo con l’indice.

“Tu ed io non siamo molto diversi…” soffiò. Lo vide irrigidirsi e lo sentì deglutire. “Solo che tu non hai ricevuto l’addestramento giusto”.

Bradley lo penetrò con un dito, forzando i suoi glutei.

Roy s’irrigidì, impedendosi di tremare.

< Non era questa la sensazione che mi aspettavo, è molto più forte e invasiva >. Il suo viso sembrava di marmo, non traspariva nessuna espressione.

Bradley utilizzò l’elsa per obbligarlo a sdraiarsi sulla scrivania, mentre aggiungeva un secondo dito, spingendole dentro e fuori di lui.

“Non ho appuntamenti, abbiamo tutto il tempo” disse.

Roy si concentrò sullo scenario fuori dalla finestra, fissando con gli occhi spenti il cielo plumbeo che prometteva pioggia. Il tempo passava e le dita riuscivano ad entrare sempre più facilmente, forzando i suoi muscoli.

“Ci siamo arrivati: iniziamo a scioglierti. Come vedi i corpi umani devono piegarsi sempre a delle regole ferree” disse Bradley, facendo nuovamente scattare l’accendino.

Fece scivolare le dita fuori di lui. “Vediamo come possiamo ‘giocare’ adesso”.

Roy cercò di allontanarsi dalla scrivania, ma Bradley lo spinse di nuovo giù, immobilizzandolo, e lo penetrò con l’elsa.

< Debole! Sei debole! Fa male? Sì, ma hai patito cose peggiori in quel deserto. Sopprimi la tua debolezza!

Non puoi comandare delle persone se l’unica cosa che ti viene da gridare adesso è: “No!” > si rimproverò Mustang. Sentiva l’elsa fredda e dura, premere dentro di lui. Entrava con difficoltà, facendolo sanguinare.

Bradley rantolava e ansimava a causa del piacere e del desiderio.

Roy, per impedirsi di reagire, si morse la lingua così forte che finì per sentire il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

Si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di sollievo quando l’elsa abbandonò la sua intimità.

Sentì l’altro iniziare a spogliarsi e, ignorando il cedimento delle proprie gambe, cercò di scappare, allontanandosi dalla scrivania, ma Bradley lo sollevò con forza disumana, sbattendovelo contro.

«Ti suggerisco di smetterla di combattere, _Roy_. Sarebbe un peccato se dovessi trafiggere i tuoi uomini con l'altra estremità della mia spada”.

Alla minaccia Mustang si abbandonò sulla scrivania, con la guancia ad aderire sul legno.

< Devo combattere l'impulso di piangere o vomitare, posso gestirlo. Si sente già fin troppo tronfio, è arrivato a chiamarmi per nome in modo quasi colloquiale > si ordinò.

Gridò di dolore, sentendo l’altro utilizzare l’accendino per bruciargli la pelle all’altezza delle spalle. 

< Questo me lo merito. Ho sempre pensato di meritarlo dopo che quello che ho fatto a Hawkeye > pensò. < Sto perdendo il controllo. Sta diventando tutto troppo personale e fa troppo male >.

“Sono il primo per te? Molto bene, questo renderà il tutto ancora più esemplare” sibilò il più vecchio. Digrignava i denti così forte da arrivare a scheggiarseli.

Roy si sentì perso, avvertendo il membro dell’altro aderire ai suoi glutei.

Biascicò: "P-per favore non…".

"Non cosa, Mustang?” lo derise Bradley e al contempo sbatté l’accendino sulla scrivania, facendola tremare.

< Anche il mondo che vedo intorno a me sembra essere diventato completamente grigio, come se avessi perso ogni colore > pensò Roy, sentendo l’altro sussurrargli all’orecchio: “Non vuoi che ti ‘violi’? Io ti possiedo, ‘cane’”.

Mustang lo sentì entrare dentro di lui, i suoi glutei erano già doloranti per i trattamenti precedenti e si contrassero.

Bradley iniziò a prenderlo selvaggiamente, tremando per la rabbia.

< Il mio corpo si contrae per un piacere che non riesco a percepire. Sento che sto per venire meno, ma non me lo permetterò. Non sverrò, non mi arrenderò davanti a lui e non perderò questo piccolo gioco che stiamo facendo > pensò Mustang. Il suo corpo febbricitante stava accasciato sulla scrivania, ad ogni assalto le sue gambe vi sbattevano contro.

I suoi occhi spenti si posarono sull’accendino.


End file.
